


'Till the Very End

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Prompt fill for jackcrutchie and dying kiss. Crutchie gets bitten by a zombie, and Jack can't let him go.





	'Till the Very End

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: death, suicide, technically murder, brief mention of a bite wound

Jack’s legs ached, but he couldn’t afford to stop running for a second. Zombies are faster than they look, and right now they seemed pretty damn hungry for humans flesh. He looked behind him- yep, everyone still going strong.

The Lodge loomed above them. Just a few steps and they would be there! Race must have seen them coming, because he opened the door as Jack reached it. He halted, panting, and counted off his teammates as they dashed through the door. Sniper, check. Davey, check. Albert, check. Mush, check. Jack looked behind him. Nothing but a deserted street that used to be filled with people driving to their jobs and walking around town.

No Crutchie.

“Jack, c’mon,” Race said, gesturing furiously. “Tick fucking tock!”

“Crutchie’s still out there,” Jack said, shaking his head. “Keep a lookout for me,” and he ran back the way he came.

Jack didn’t dare shout for Crutchie. He darted along the supply run, checking in every alleyway. Finally, huddled behind a long ago emptied dumpster, he found his boyfriend.

“There you are! What happened? Did you fall?” Jack asked. He helped Crutchie to his feet, ready to carry him back to the Lodge if needed. Crutchie just shook his head, limping worse than usual. His eyes were glazed over, like he was half asleep.

“Jack,” he groaned as Race opened the door to let them in. “Jack, put me down!” Jack laid him on the floor.

“Crutchie, are you sure you’re alright?” he asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

“No,” Crutchie whispered. He pulled up his sleeve, revealing a bloody, human bite mark. No, not human. Zombie. Jack stared at it uncomprehendingly.

“What happened?” he asked, backing away involuntarily. Crutchie shuddered, grabbing his arms.

“Jack, you need to get rid of me. Now. I don’t care how, just do it,” he gasped, biting his lip.

“No. No, no, no, I won’t do it!” Jack screamed. The common room of the lodge was quickly filling with people, pushing to see what was going on. 

“You don’t have a choice!” Crutchie sobbed. Jack practically fell down next to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. “Jack, I’m so sorry. But I can’t let you get hurt because of me.”

“I know.” Jack pulled him tighter. Crutchie’s breathing grew more labored and he pushed Jack away, looking him in the eyes.

“I love you Jack. So, so much,” he whispered. Jack kissed him softly, pulling away as Crutchie coughed violently. Behind him, Davey loaded a pistol.

“Step back,” he said, his voice oddly stiff and formal. Jack reluctantly stood up as Crutchie shuddered. He pushed himself up and dragged himself towards the door, which Davey opened for them. 

Jack dashed after them, unable to fight his instincts. “STOP!” he bellowed. “They might find a cure! Let him live!” He fell to the ground as Albert grabbed his shirt. 

“Jackie, I love you. That’s why I can’t let myself hurt you,” Crutchie gasped. “Don’t make it hard on yourself.”

“No.” Jack stood next to Crutchie, taking his hand. “I’m staying with you to the very end. After all, what kind of a boyfriend leaves his man when he needs him most?” Crutchie smiled, even as tears dripped down his face.

“I love you, Charley Morris. More than anything in the world.” Jack shut his eyes, and a gunshot sounded.


End file.
